Shadowhunters
by Lilac sun and orange moon
Summary: I always wished to see the streets, the shops, the town people, to see different things. I want to jump, to dance, to draw, all those things with people outside this castle. But my wish will never come true... Because after all... I am a caged bird. NaruHina ! And more! :D


Shadowhunters -

''bla bla bla''- talking

''_bla bla bla_'' - thinking

I do not own any of the characters, cuz Kishi does!

Hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

All my life I've been a caged bird in this castle.

I've never seen the world behind the walls.

I always wished to see the streets, the shops, the town people, to see different things.

I want to jump, to dance, to draw, all those things with people outside this castle.

But my wish will never come true...

Because after all... I am a caged bird.

Maybe I was wrong. Today I felt strong, like something good would happen to me. Something that will change my life. But maybe I'm just being silly.

Silly ,silly me.

I'm not a person who's selfish. No. I always think of others before me, thus I never said something against my family.

My father is harsh,stern and the most well-known men in the world, I think. I always obeyed him. Because I never thought of myself. I always did the thing that was best for my family. Never for me.

I believe that God will someday hear my prayer and fulfill my one and only wish and that he will understand , that I ,for once, want to be selfish. Just this one time.

And maybe after all, my wish will come true. My one and only wish.

To be free.

* * *

The maid told me that father was calling. It was urgent she said.

I looked into the mirror ,first time this morning, I looked pale ,I had soft lilac coloured eyes, dark bluish hair that reached my waist. I knew I wasn't the most beautiful women in the world. I never was, and never will.

But I'm happy as can be. My sad eyes looked back at me,telling me how I felt today. Swallowing the lump in my throat , I smiled a decent smile, that would please my father and Hanabi.

No one would ask me what was wrong anyway,but it was weak to show emotions like this.

With one last glance in the mirror ,I stood up and headed for the door, and toward my father in the ball room.

He was talking to Hanabi, chatting fondly with her.

They always seemed to have this special bond, that I didn't have with one of them. No.I was the failure in the family. I wasn't made to be heir,but because I was the first born, I had to be. Which greatly saddened my father.

There was this one moment when I went up the stairs to go into my dorm. But stopped upon hearing father talking to someone.

'' It's a shame that Hanabi wasn't the first born. She has great talent in fighting, navigating and she's good at the meetings she's attending with me. And she's only 11! Hinata doesn't fit for the role of an heir. Maybe a Maid. But that's all. '' I heard him say.

That day I cried for the first time after my mother died. I always held the tears back.

After all, showing tears is a sign that you're weak.

''Hinata! I'm talking to you!'', my father snapped at me harshly. I flinched and saw how my father narrowed his eyes.

''Don't show such weak signs! Are you now listening what I have to say?'' He glared at me.

''Y..e-e-s .. fa-t-t-her. '' Oh no. I stuttered. He's going to be angry with me. When I looked at him with fearful eyes, I saw him shaking his head in disappointment.

''Hinata. What do you think. Who would be the better heiress. Your sister, or you?'' He asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked at him and somewhat I started to feel sick.

''_Why is he asking my this...?_'' I leveled my gaze down to Hanabi , who glared at me. I gulped. I knew that he knew the answer already.

''... I think... Hanabi would be a better heiress.. father'' Right now I must look like I would burst into tears any moment. Well, I felt like that.

He looked at me and slowly started to nod. The world was going to fall apart. My stomach lurched.

''Yes, that is true. And that's why I decided to name her the heiress. Not you. I am sorry my daughter. But you know that this is for the welfare of the folk. You have to understand.''

I bit my cheek, trying to keep the tears away. In a weak voice I answered him. ''Yes father, I do understand. It..'s.. alright.''

I swallowed the tears and looked at him. ''But.. what happens to me now?'' I watched him with uncertainty.

He sighed. '' You know the neighbor kingdom? Prince Kabuto was looking for a wife.''

Now I felt like throwing up. ''A-a-nnd?'' I asked and started to shake.

He replied with a strong voice. ''You are to be married to him. Your wedding will be held in a few days,thus we have to start making arrangements. That's all. You may leave now.''

Instead of me leaving, he and Hanabi turned their backs at me and started to walk out of the room.

I stood shoked for at least 23 minutes, or I started to move.

_''I'm getting married. To a guy I don't even know. My father doesn't even care about me. He never did. My hope is crumbling, just as I am_''

After a while I looked up and found out that I ended up infront of my dorm. I went into the room and looked around.

Never before felt my room, my home, this castle, like a stranger. A home I never knew,and never belonged to.

I looked to my right side, into the mirror. Staring at myself I saw that I was crying and frowned.

My father was right after all. I was weak, I never belonged into this world. This castle. I was never meant to be like _them_. I swallowed the pain and broke down in tears. I started to sob uncontrollably.

In books there was always a happy end.

_In books ..._ Wait! It made click in my head. I had a chance. I could still hope for the better.

This time. I will change the road of my life. Fate is in my hands. This time I will be selfish.

I wiped away my tears and stood up, looking around the room and found my leather bag.

Opening the doors of my wardrobe , I searched for a few things and stuffed everything in the I slipped on a cloack and put the bag on my back.

With one last glance I looked back at the mirror.

Maybe I can be free. Just for once.

I returned my sight to the window and stepped forward, looking down I saw that there was a lug. I swayed my leg over the edge and climbed down the stone wall. I checked for any guards and found none, thus walking forward to the bridge. After figuring out how the guards patrolled , I waited for 45 seconds and then ran by and successfully ended up on the other side of the bridge.

_''Oh my! It worked!'' _ Yes I literally did a happy dance, but you can't blame me! You would do the same!

I ran to town. Towards my freedom. My new life!

* * *

The town was big. I mean like really big! I never saw anything like that. Maybe in books, but they can't compare to the real thing. It was awesome.

I breathed in the air. And started to walk again. I looked at shops and buildings, watching people , how they interact and what they do. Everywhere was something interesting. There were animals like chicken, dogs, ducks... oohhhh the ducks were sooo cute!

Bam.

I gasped. I ran into someone! Oh no.

''Ahh..! I -I am really sorry sir!'' I bowed and started to quiver.

''Whadsch wher'yo goin' '' he said in a slurred voice and pointed a shaking finger at me. He reeked of alcohol and smoke. I frowned, bowed again and said my apology. Then I hurried away from him.

After some time I looked into an alley and found a boy sitting on the ground, sobbing and shivering. I gasped. How horrible.

Me being good natured, approached him. ''What's wrong, dear?'' I asked worriedly.

'' My brother is sick! he's going to die because we don't have money to afford the surgery!'' he sobbed more and looked up at me with teary eyes.

My mouth shaped an 'O' . ''I can lend you money.'' I said after a while of thinking and handed him a few gold coins. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes mischievously.

Wait what?

Before I knew what was happening the boy grabbed my bag of money and ran away.

What..? What happened.

My eyes widened. He had my bag! MY BAG!

I pulled myself together and hurried onto my feet, and ran after him.

''GET BACK! THIS IS MY BAG!'' I shouted, but I just heard him laugh at me. ''Now it's mine! Thank you , you old hag '' he glanced back at me and grinned.

Before he knew it , he ran into a dead end. Slowly and shakingly he turned around and looked at me. ''Give me back my bag please'' I tried it the nice way.

''NO! That's mine, ya ol' hag! Ya won't get it back, gotcha?'' he said rudely. Before I could answer him , I saw that he began to grin and that he was looking at something behind me.

Slowly I turned around and found a women and men looking at me evilly.

_..._

My eyes widened. What was this!? I looked at them closely and found two pairs of bright blue eyes looking at me. No. Not wonderful blue eyes, I mean bright blue eyes. Like really bright! That wasn't a normal colour. They started to grin, and to my horror they had fangs as teeth.

''_I'm dreaming, right? Why else would I see something like that! That's not human!_'' I started to back away and hit the wall. Looking around I found that the boy had escaped and left me alone.. with this.. creatures.

They licked their lips and started to talk at the same time.

''You have fine blood. We want it.'' And then all of a sudden they began to run towards me. I looked to my right and found a piece of wood and threw it at them catching them off-guard and confused, but only for a few seconds. They started at me again.

_'' Oh my god, oh my god! All I wanted was freedom! Not being killed at the first attempt! Oh my god! HELP PLEASE'' _ I held my arms up to cover my face. I waited and then.

''Kyuubi!'' I heard someone cry and then there was light and I felt something warm and liquid hit my cheek. Then there was silence. I started to open my eyes . Right before my eyes were 2 heads. The bodies were laying somewhere far away from me. Someone sliced the throat and I don't know,maybe I was imaging things but.. the bodies and heads were slowly vanishing. My eyes widened and I started to quiver.

Then I looked at the most beautiful guy I ever met in my life. Blue eyes like the ocean, blonde spiky hair.. and wait what..? Whisker marks? Okay.. I was dead.. or dreaming.. I wasn't so sure anymore.. maybe both.

He turned around.

''WAIT!'' I called after him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around looking at me shocked like he was seeing a ghost. ''Y-y-y-y-o-uu.. you just yo-o-u-u... you killed them! You sliced their head off! Oh my god, you killed them! But they vanished. Oh my gosh.'' I was going insane. One day in freedom and I was already going insane!

He frowned and walked toward me and before he could say something I fell onto my knees and started to get hysteric.

''What are you talking about?'', he looked at me confused. _What!?_

''There's nothing. I didn't slice anybody. You're having a fever and you're starting to hallucinate.'' He said in a concerned voice.

_'' He thinks I'm crazy. Ohhhh screw that''_ I glared at him and started to sob.I pointed at the blood everywhere and saw him grimace.

''Maybe I should punch her unconcious. That way she won't ask questions. Why can she even see me.. I don't understand. Has she the sight?'', I heard him mumur.

Now I understand. I wasn't crazy. HE IS CRAZY! Not me!

He stared at me again ,but before he could say something I started to speak.

''You! You know what I'm talking about! You're a lunatic guy who killed two people and let them vanish somehow! I don't know how you did it but!...'' My voice broke and I began to cry and sob again. I was tired and nothing was going the way I wanted.

''You don't know what you're talking about. Look. Nothing happened. I don't know why there's blood on y- '' ,before he could finish , someone interrupted him.

''Naruto. Shut up. She already saw you slicing the vampires. Don't play dumb on her. Look how scared she is. You only make it worse.'' A girl with emerald eyes and short pink hair said.

The blonde adonis... ehhh I mean Naruto ,grumbled and got up walking to the others that were standing a few feet away from me.

I looked at the pink haired girl and sobbed again. She smiled at me and patted my head.

''Everything's alright. You can come with us.'' She said and helped me back on my feet.

''Naruto! You're going to carry her!'' She shouted and glared at Naruto.

I zoned out, not caring what they were talking about.

How could she say that everything was going to be alright , when it just started to get worse and worse? Wait. They were talking about vampires just moments ago! Oh my god! What did I get myself into!

Before I could open my mouth and say something, the world turned upright down, the people were falling to the sides, or was it me?

'' HEY! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!'' , I heard a melodic voice shout out. But it was already too late.

I hit the ground. Hard.

And everything around me faded and my world turned black and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh man.. I totally love TMI and TID! Cassandra Clare is sooo awesome *-* I just had to write a story that has to something with shadowhunters 3**

**Yesterday I finished reading Clockwork Prince, gosh... the ending was sooo sad ... poor Will v.v...  
**

**Well ,well I hope you enjoyed the story.  
**

**See ya soon! :D  
**


End file.
